


真爱至上

by infinite_bunnies



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_bunnies/pseuds/infinite_bunnies
Summary: 一次由于Rick嗑药而引发的事故。也许他从中学到了什么。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	真爱至上

Rick Sanchez开了灯。  
“Mo-Morty，Mo-嗝-Morty，醒醒！”Rick东倒西歪地撞进Morty的房间，把他的外孙从被窝里拉起来，“Morty，我有话要跟-跟你说。”  
“哦天哪Rick，现在-现在几点了？”Morty被从睡梦中强行惊醒，揉着惺忪的睡眼咕哝着，“不能明天再说吗？”  
“不行！Morty！”Rick两掌拍在Morty的脸颊上，强迫他抬头看着自己，“你必须听我-听我说。”  
“哦，好吧Rick……”Morty被迫睁大双眼。  
“认真-认真听我讲，Morty。”Rick更加用力的挤压Morty的脸，凑近到Morty能闻到他嘴里的酒味，“我-我爱你，Morty。我爱你比爱任何事物都要多。你是我在这个宇宙里最-最珍视的东西。”  
“天哪，Rick，能听到你这么说我真是太感动了。我也爱你！Rick。”Morty盯着Rick泛着奇异色彩的眼睛，扶着他紧贴在自己脸上的手，皱起了眉头，“不过，实话说，你到底-到底磕了多少？”  
“Morty，天-天哪，这真是太好了！”Rick看起来很兴奋，又一次重重地拍了Morty的脸，“你知道这说明了什么吗？这说明-说明我们是相爱的，Morty！”  
“这-这听起来有点奇怪，Rick，不过也许是吧……”Morty挥开了Rick的手，皱着眉揉自己的脸蛋。  
“你知道人们相爱的时候-你知道相爱的人们会做什么吗？”Rick紧抓住Morty的肩膀，开始摇晃，用夸张的语气大呼小叫，“他们会做爱！Morty，做爱！”  
“是啊，Rick，人们有的时候会做爱……”Morty在摇晃中终于穿起了逻辑，“等等，Rick，你的意思是……”  
“我们应该做爱！Morty。”Rick抵着Morty的额头，色彩混杂的疯狂瞳仁里映着他外孙惊恐的脸。

“Ri-Rick，我不觉得我们应该……”  
“闭嘴！Morty。别对爱不敬！”  
“哦天哪……”  
凌晨三点，Morty Smith正在自己的床上被自己的外公拿枪指着，脱下自己的裤子。鉴于Morty已经有过很多光怪陆离的经历了，这一次仍然能在另一种意义上在其中占据一席之地，并且所有这些都要归功于他的外公Rick。  
Morty脱下内裤，和睡衣睡裤一起扔在床头。在Rick面前遛鸟并不是什么难事，毕竟这不是一次两次了，Morty本因对此感到平静。但在Rick直勾勾的目光和森森的枪口下，Morty对可以预见的未来充满了恐惧。Morty跪坐在床上，下意识地并起大腿想把鸡鸡藏起来。  
“嗯哼——你没有勃起吗？”这是一个陈述式的问句。Rick眯起眼睛，晃了晃手上的枪，压低声调威胁道：“你-你并不想做爱吗？”  
“呃，呃Rick，你-你看，我有点-有点紧张。我还是第、第一次，你知道的……”出于求生本能，Morty冒着冷汗试图为自己辩解。虽然他觉得根本就是鬼扯，谁要和自己的外公做爱？谁会勃起啊？  
而且这人也没有勃——我操！Morty把视线移到Rick裆下，竟发现那儿已经顶起了一大包。真他娘的见鬼了！Morty的头皮都要炸开了，来真的啊？！  
Rick好像接受了这个说法，神情缓和了下来。他用手指搓搓下巴：“好-好吧，这个理由听起来可以接受。但是如果你不-不勃起，就不叫‘做爱’了。”Rick紧皱眉头思考对策。Morty看着Rick不怎么对焦的瞳孔，祈祷他不要用让自己勃了这一次后就鸡鸡爆炸之类的药。  
“好吧，好吧。”经过一段时间的思考，Rick无奈地重新将视线投回光裸的Morty，“那我来帮-帮你好了。”Rick丢下枪，爬上了Morty的床。  
我靠——Morty被吓得猛往后躲，可惜背后就是墙壁实在是退无可退，缩成一团紧贴墙面的单薄身板被Rick握着一只脚踝一下拉回。  
这他妈的还不如给自己喂伟哥！Morty像看恐怖片一样看着Rick掰开自己的腿伸手握住自己的鸡儿，感觉精神上身为人类的某一部分崩坏了，也许今生再也不会硬了。  
事与愿违，Morty硬了。也许是Rick那个老逼手法过于毒辣老道，或者根本就是Morty处男毫无节操，Morty很快就在老人的手心里勃起了。Rick的手长期操作实验维修，老茧和伤疤遍布，粗糙得像戈壁的风沙，但粗大的关节和皱垂的皮肤下却是温柔的力道，恰到好处地套弄着，把粗砺变成了绝妙的刺激。Morty对现状和自己都感到绝望，但无法抑制快乐的激素的分泌。  
就着Morty的勃起，Rick两指环着强行剥下了Morty的包皮，未发育完全的娇嫩的龟头颤颤巍巍的挺着。Morty的龟头突然暴露在微凉的空气里，惊了一下，但还没来得及作出反应，Rick抬指就用粗糙的大拇指腹碾压过去。  
“嗷！”Morty痛叫一声，眼泪都要飙出来，差一点软了。没见过几次天日的粘膜哪里受得了这种刺激？那片肉粉色一下泛起了红。  
“哦，我很抱歉。你痛吗Morty？”Rick语气和表情都是嘲弄的意思，嘴上却是安慰的话。Rick手上的力道确实放轻了一点，指腹轻轻地磨蹭着龟头上刚刚红掉的地方，惹得Morty又是痛又隐隐有点爽。Rick不会承认自己头昏脑涨控制不好力度，他只觉得青少年那水嫩的粉红肉团可爱得不行，他真想多碰碰。天哪，他甚至想一口咬下来。  
Morty含着泪瞪着Rick，他确实很痛而且有被气到。但是很快又爽到了所以没有抱怨来得及出口。Rick一只手上下套弄着，刚被剥下来的包皮堆在冠状沟处跟着手的动作上下滑动，快感攀越而上。Morty是第一次被别的活人如此服侍，原来被不是自己的手碰是这种感觉。即使对方是他的亲外公，他还是爽到自己打开腿了。一发起情来就六亲不认的小禽兽。Rick暗暗地勾了一下嘴角。  
不需要用力按着Morty的大腿，Rick的另一只手向下滑到Morty的腹股沟骚弄抚摸。在激起一阵小小的颤抖和鸡皮疙瘩后，Rick转手握着Morty的蛋蛋揉捏，又用掌心按着龟头顶端搓了一搓，抬手牵起了透明的粘液丝。Rick面不改色地抹到了Morty因快感而颤抖着的大腿上。  
“Ri-Rick，我要射了——”Morty话还没说完，Rick就突然松开手停止了一切动作。  
“什么……？”Morty还闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇准备迎来最后一波冲刺，突然快感来源一下子被切断，他不敢置信地睁开眼，“Rick，我快要高潮了！你-你不能这样做！”Morty激动地要直起上半身控诉Rick非人的行径。  
“我们-嗝-我们是要做爱，还记得吗？”Rick似笑非笑地看着Morty，一边解开自己的裤腰带，“你已经够进入状态了。”  
“接下来就是-就是我们两个人的事情了。”裤子应声落下，Rick冒着腾腾热气的屌弹了出来。  
Morty看得菊花一紧。有一说一，这个勃起的尺寸实在是超过了Morty的认知，甚至让他怀疑Rick是不是对自己的屌做过什么可耻的改造。相比之下，自己下身硬起的东西，可能只算个弹弓。如果让这个巨物进入体内，Morty觉得自己会被劈成两半。Morty梗着脖子吞了口口水，不知道现在逃跑还来不来得及。  
Rick很明显没有给Morty任何逃跑的机会。在Morty看着自己下体发呆的时候，Rick已经把Morty捞了过来，对他笑了一声，“宝-嗝-宝贝，看什么呢？喜-喜欢吗？”  
Morty被这句话问得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，很想给Rick两拳让他清醒一下，但是四肢完全被钳制，难以动弹，只能做到怒目而视。  
“好了，Morty。刚刚为你服务了那么久，接下来该轮到我了。好好-好好含，嗯？”Rick把Morty摁倒，跨跪到他脸上，屌戳在Morty的脸颊上蹭着，Morty惊恐地偏头不让它沾到嘴巴。黑黢黢硬邦邦的狰狞鸡巴贴在青少年光洁弹软的圆脸蛋上，鲜明的对比只让Rick的兴奋度更上一层楼。  
Rick探身把床头大家都知道平常是用来干嘛的乳液拿过来，扔到Morty旁边。  
“反正你手上也是闲着，不如给自己后面扩个张。”Rick用混乱的眼眸真诚地提议道，“你也不想-不想肛门撕裂吧？”  
Morty开口本想拒绝，直到Rick用不知何时拾起的枪抵在自己脑袋上。Morty闭上嘴，认命地按着泵头挤了满手乳液。没想到昔日用来给前面助兴的东西，今天是给后面送葬的。

Morty嘴里艰难地含着Rick巨大的鸡巴，挺着脖子打开喉管尽最大努力好不让自己窒息而亡，就这样也没能吃进全部。在上面这么艰苦的情况下，下面扩张自己屁股的手也不敢停下，因为嘴里切实感受到的尺寸让他意识到，如果Rick要插入的时候没扩张到位，自己一定会因为撕裂伤而失血过多死亡。Morty想象着自己葬礼上悼词里念到自己是因屁股的伤口大出血死掉的时候台下人们的窃笑声，眼角滑下一滴热泪。  
“Morty，动一动舌头。”Rick垂眼轻声哼着，缓慢地在Morty喉头顶动，享受着他外孙狭小的口腔的卖力吸吮，“你的技术真的-真的很烂。”  
要不是口腔已经被完全占满，下颔关节酸痛到没有用力的余地了，Morty一定会咬下去泄愤的。妈的，技术烂你别找我啊？Morty在塞得满满的夹缝里努力挪着舌头，去舔Rick的柱身。嘴里乱七八糟的液体三分顺着嘴唇和性器的缝隙流出来，从下巴一直淌到脖侧，七分随着地心引力一路灌到喉咙里，为了不让自己被口水和外公的前液呛死，Morty配合着抽插的节奏在间隙里尽力吞咽着。Morty的小嘴也被鸡巴摩擦到像要破皮滴出血来了，红艳得煽情。Rick没办法把目光从那晶亮淫荡的唇瓣上移开，每一次的抽动都让他愈加坚硬。  
也许是因为注意力集中在嘴上，Morty的括约肌完全没有第一次该有的紧张，该松弛就好好地松弛了。Morty曲着膝盖张着腿，已经伸了三根手指进去。因为有足量的乳液润滑，小穴里里外外都滑腻不堪，Morty的手指插进插出的根本没有什么阻力。穴里的高温和紧簇的包覆让Morty一时有点恍惚，原来自己身体里也有这么一个神仙洞吗？

Morty突然碰到了里面的哪个地方，被鸡巴闷着的喉咙里发出一声呻吟。Rick敏锐地捕捉到了这声变调，没握枪的手往后摸去。  
“嗯？让外公看看是哪儿舒服？”Rick脸上露出调笑的表情，Morty顿觉不妙。  
Rick的手指又长又粗大，和14岁的Morty不是一个量级的，估计一根顶两根。即使是对这个事实有认知，Rick还是毫不客气地一下插了两根进去，而我们可怜的Morty的三根手指还放在里面没有拔出来，所以现在Morty的处女小洞被五根手指涨得满满的。上下两处同时被占满，Morty顿时有了“被使用”的实感，感到屈辱的同时竟有点爽。Morty正在纠结自己的受虐狂倾向，事实上通过他咽下去以及粘膜吸收的Rick体液中的药的成分已经让他high起来了。和大毒虫Rick不同，一点点药就能让Morty神魂颠倒。  
Rick的手指在里面插了两下，很熟练地往上摸到前列腺的位置揉弄。Morty高昂地呻吟了一声，被还塞在喉咙口的鸡巴呛住，Rick只好拔出来让Morty顺顺气。  
等Morty咳完，Rick已经转移了阵地到了Morty两腿之间，掰着Morty的大腿，盯着Morty扩张好的后穴看。操，外孙的屁眼有那么好看吗？这个老变态！Morty心里大骂粗话，但他还是感到害羞，他觉得自己脸红了。Morty看着埋头在他腿间的稀疏的脑袋，忽然觉得这好像没有想象中那样坏。  
Rick没有抬头关注到Morty害羞的神情，他只是在评估这个洞是否已经能够承受他的进入，毕竟他也不想让这场床事变成一桩杀人案。Rick用拇指拉动洞口旁的肉，松软的粉红色的穴口很轻松地跟着被拉开，形成一条黑漆漆的小缝。被穴里的高温乳化的乳液呈现透明水状，从不断微微收缩的穴口淌出来，就好像是Morty发情了自己流出来的水一样。好吧。不管行不行，Rick已经没办法再等下去了。

——藏起了世间丑恶的分割线——

高潮的快感潮水般褪去，Rick从毒品的迷网里挣扎回一些神智。他甩甩昏沉的脑袋，呻吟着看着身下还吐着舌头的外孙，一旦他想试图搞清楚目前的状况，就觉得头痛欲裂。  
Rick按着根部把自己抽出来，抓过床头的纸巾随便擦了两下。  
“哦，Rick……这太棒了。你也舒服吗？”Morty喘匀了气，稍微抬起脸来看着Rick。但他说出的话和眼神都让Rick感觉不太妙。Rick挑了挑眉，没有接话。  
“Rick，你爱我吗？”Morty继续着他的疯话。  
“你这是被操傻了吗？Morty？”Rick没有料到会听到这种单纯到愚蠢的告白，真心实意地感到烦躁。虽然他知道这不是Morty的错，八成是药性搅昏了他的外孙的脑袋，但他——他对“爱”这个词过敏，也许是吧。  
“Rick……天哪，快来爱我！”Morty完全无视Rick粗暴的回应，径直抓起Rick的手紧贴在自己绯红的脸颊上，嘴里呢喃出滚烫的情话，眼中漾着Rick从未见过的依恋与爱意，“Rick……来爱我吧，用你的方式爱我……”  
Rick几乎要被这幅“融化在爱”的模样刺伤眼睛。  
“好吧，你自找的，Morty。”Rick咬牙切齿地说，就势捧起Morty的脸，附身去咬他的嘴唇。  
Rick本想狠咬下去让这个被药傻了的小混蛋清醒清醒，但那柔软的唇瓣意外的口感不错，还有Morty从鼻腔里发出的轻哼，让他临时改变了主意。Rick将舌尖探入Morty放松的牙关，舔弄敏感的上颚和门齿的内面，换来新手的一声惊喘。Rick改变目标去纠缠Morty的舌头，Morty配合地交缠推动，粘膜的摩擦让这吻生出快感来。两人的吐息混杂在一起，Morty从来没有置身于如此浓重的Rick的氛围内，脸贴脸的距离让他整个鼻腔乃至肺部都是Rick的气息，酒味、老年人的气味、雄性的气味，是Rick的味道。这味道好像让Morty的犁鼻器重新发挥了作用似的，那个感受费洛蒙的器官，他只觉得昏沉而渴望，贪婪地嗅着，几乎要堕落其中。在这气味的刺激下，Morty不断地分泌更多的唾液，但他完全忘了该怎么吞咽，只能从他嘴角晶亮地流出。  
Rick没有给他偷懒的机会，按着Morty的后脑勺加深这个吻，卷过他的舌像要嚼食一般轻咬着吸舔，吞咽着男孩甘甜的津液。相对于Rick来说，那真是很小的娇嫩的舌头，尝起来就像是未成年。Rick选择不去想那些，只是怜爱他的外孙。  
Morty享受极了这亲密入骨的缠绵，口唇的紧紧相依让他感觉好像连两人灵魂都要化在一起，他为这感觉而战栗。Rick收紧了环抱着Morty的手臂，去拥抱那青涩身躯的微微颤抖。  
吻持续了很久。Rick喘息着放开了Morty的嘴唇。  
“所以，Rick……”Morty的眼睛里还噙着被吻出的泪花，让这个小男孩看起来可怜兮兮的，“你是爱我的，对吗？”  
Rick紧抿着双唇，眯着眼睛盯着Morty。这个孩子到底想从他这里得到什么？他没法给Morty自己没有的东西。他盯着Morty看了太久，直到Morty看上去真的要哭出来了为止。  
“好吧，好吧，Morty。”Rick只能叹了口气，准备随便敷衍一下这个磕多了的傻子。  
Rick抵住Morty的额头，看着他的眼睛说，“你知道的，我是个烂人。”他顿了一下，像是给自己做心理准备，“但是我会爱你的。我当然爱你，Morty。”  
Morty瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着Rick。泪珠突然就从他眼眶涌出，大滴大滴地往下落。  
“Rick，我也爱你！我–我……”Morty近乎语无伦次，带着哭腔回应，“我爱你！Rick，求求你，不要再走了。”  
“即使是这样的爱也好，伤害也好，求你待在我身边……”Morty用力吸了吸通红的鼻子，还是止不住地流泪，抽噎道，“别丢下我一个人……”  
这些话让Rick的心疼痛起来。他以为他可以无动于衷，就像所有任何时候一样，但他失败了。Morty的痛苦和眼泪让他觉得他的一部分被挖走了。也许他不是铁石心肠的神，他只是个动了情的可悲凡人。Rick知道Morty应该是进入了迷幻状态，磕了药的人说出什么都不足为奇，但究竟是什么让Morty在催情的幻觉里去哀求他的外公不要走？Rick明白自己就是症结。是的，他没办法解决自己的问题，他已经自暴自弃了很多年。他很糟糕地对待他的家人，他离开他们很久，又无所谓一样回来，他只给他的外孙带来了危险和极度的不安全感。他假装自己不在乎那些所谓的羁绊。  
但他确实在乎。酸楚和怜惜饱饱涨涨地挤满了Rick的心，那只是个拳头大小的四居室，Rick此刻觉得它们至少有半个宇宙那么大。  
Morty是缺爱的小孩，但他也不认为Morty会将纯粹的伤害当作是爱。也许他内心深处确实存在对外孙的爱，但表现形式除了偶尔的温存，更多的是辱骂和生命威胁，这些像带毒的荆棘条一样将Morty牢牢绑在他身边。这算得上爱吗？Rick本人也对此存疑。  
但是Morty接受它们全部。他反抗过，他对Rick破口大骂过，他争锋相对地谈判过，但他从未试图逃离。他陪Rick全宇宙冒险，他帮Rick处理酒后的烂摊子，他在此刻求Rick不要离开，在幻觉里哭着说他的爱。他站在Rick身旁，用他浅薄的愚蠢的心深沉地爱着。也许不该有人对伤害自己的人付出如此地步的爱，这可能近似斯德哥尔摩。但这确确实实是爱——是赤诚的爱，而Rick也是宇宙里最后一个可以谴责他的人。该被送上法庭的是Rick本人。  
一些尖锐的情绪刺破了Rick的心脏，像腐蚀性的酸液一样从中流出，溢满了他的整个内里。他感到抱歉，非常、非常的抱歉，这让他觉得他自己也要被悲伤压垮了。Rick看着Morty哭泣的脸，觉得这其中也许有一部分是Morty的感情，也许他们在一次性爱后能够共情了。他想要说点什么，比如他不会再走了，比如一句真诚而正式的道歉，但话在舌尖上打结。  
所以Rick只是又一次拥抱了Morty，比上一次还要用力，他说：“我也爱你，Morty。我很爱你。”  
发自内心地，Rick想，也许这次他该学着如何去好好地爱一个自己爱的人。

随后他们来了第二次，甚至第三次，到Morty求饶了为止。Morty全身发软，但坚决地缠在Rick身上，双手双脚盘得紧紧的，一寸也不肯放。这让Rick很难动作，但他默许了Morty的撒娇。Morty靠在Rick肩上，随着摇晃呻吟着说爱。Rick听得耳根发软。他用亲吻让Morty闭嘴。

“Rick，你会消除我的记忆，对吗？”Morty被安顿好在被窝里，看着床边的Rick低头系皮带。  
“嗯。”Rick没有回头看Morty。  
“那你的呢？”Morty问道，“你会消除自己的记忆吗？”  
“也许会，也许不。”Rick系好了皮带，仍背对着Morty。  
“好吧，Ri–Rick。”Morty打了个哈欠，他已经困得要睁不开眼。他半闭着眼睛，小声但清晰地说道：“我希望你至少记得，我爱你，Rick。”  
Rick走出房门的脚步顿了一下，转身看向Morty。男孩已经闭上了眼睛，均匀地呼吸着。  
“晚安，Morty。”Rick微不可闻地叹了一口气，关上了灯，“晚安，我的男孩。”

  
_“我爱你，Rick。”_  
“WTF——Rick？这是哪来的录音？”Morty嫌弃至极，“你平常就在车库做这种东西吗？”  
“随你–随你怎么说，Morty。”Rick一只胳膊支着桌面，仰头灌了一口酒。  
Morty仍旧皱着眉头，没有注意到Rick酒瓶后的脸上狡黠的笑。

——前日谈——  
“嗝-呃，所以，有-有什么新货吗？”  
虫脸的酒保闻声抬起头，看到趴在吧台上的Rick，“哦，您好，Sanchez先生。您看上去……不错。”  
“嘿，我要的不是-不是寒暄，虫子。”Rick醉醺醺地抬起脸，大着舌头嚷嚷，“给我一杯烈的，然后再给我来点-来点劲的。”  
酒保推过去一杯酒，和一颗药片，“您来的正好。这个叫……‘真爱至上’。药效很强，不过——”  
“哈，什么蠢名字。”Rick打断了酒保的话，一仰头就着酒将药片吞下，“随便。只要能-能让我high就行。”

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之很抱歉又是这种春药梗……  
> 还有非常不熟练而且自说自话的感情描写……我不擅长这个还在练习> <如果你觉得OOC的话，我只能道歉了dbq  
> 不过如果能让你感到一点点愉快的话就再好不过了！


End file.
